En Fuite
by Lilyssy
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Dans une Galaxie en ruine dominée par l'Empire, Anakin et Padmé se rencontrent alors qu'ils se cachent et fuient pour rester en vie. Ils apprennent à s'aimer et tentent de vivre à deux en laissant le passé derrière eux. Jusqu'au jour où les impériaux frappent à leur porte. Ils recommencent alors à fuir, malgré les secrets qui les entourent.
1. Hidden

Genre : Univers alternatif, Romance (Anakin et Padmé), Aventure et Drame.

Contexte : Histoire très UA mais dans un contexte historique galactique, cette fiction se situerait cinq ans après l'avènement de l'Empire de Palpatine.

Résumé : Dans une Galaxie en ruine, il se rencontrent et apprennent à s'aimer avant de prendre une décision : garder leur passé respectif secret. Le temps passe et il recommencent à vivre, jusqu'au jour où les impériaux frappent à leur porte. Viennent-ils pour lui ou pour elle ? Peu importe, à partir de cet instant il doivent à nouveau fuir pour rester en vies, malgré les secrets autour de leur passé.

Disclaimer : Star Wars (univers, personnages…) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Seuls le scénario de cette fanfiction ainsi que les personnages créés pour l'ocasion m'appartiennent.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est la version française de ma fic « Running Away » à la base écrite en anglais. Comme vous l'avez vu, il s'agit d'une histoire centrée sur Anakin et Padmé mais qui prend place dans un contexte très différent. La majorité des évènements importants ont eu lieu, la Guerre des Clones, l'avènement de l'Empire, les Purges Jedi… l'histoire d'Anakin et Padmé changent beaucoup par contre. Je ne veux pas trop en dire histoire de ne pas tout révéler d'un coup mais il faut savoir qu'Anakin est un Chevalier Jedi de l'Ancien Ordre,, que Padmé et l'ancienne Sénatrice de Naboo et qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés avant cette fiction. Mais je vous promets que tout deviendra clair au fur et à mesure.

Pour terminer, j'ai placé cette histoire en rating T car il y a des situations qui peuvent être psychologiquement angst, parfois des scènes d'action violentes et pour le langage des personnages, aussi. Je ne pense pas que je la passerai en M dans le futur, si c'est le cas je vous préviendrai.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Read, enjoy and review!

oxoOoxo

En Fuite

oxoOoxo

Chapitre 1 – « Hidden »

~ Point de vue d'Anakin ~

« Brayden, bouge-toi ! Tu dois encore réparer les propulseurs sur le speeder d'Hollander. Il vient le récupérer ce soir et je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire que mon mécanicien est aussi lent qu'un Sluissi ! »

Je sortis ma tête de dessous le speeder sur lequel j'étais en train de travailler et lançai un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de l'atelier. La silhouette d'Alrick Olden me fixai, les mains sur les hanches et l'air énervé. Je grimaçai inttérieurement à ses mots, aussi lent qu'un Sluissi… il était vrai qu'ils étaient réputés pour être lents. C'était aussi une sorte de compliment puisque les Sluissi étaient aussi célèbres pour leur grande patience et leur calme. J'aurais voulu être aussi patients qu'eux parfois…

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça et retourne travailler ! » s'écria le Nothoiin.

Cette exclamation me ramena à la réalité et je glissai à nouveau sous le speeder pour me remettre à la tâche. Je sentis mon employeur quitter l'atelier et je soupirai de soulagement. J'avai parfois l'impression d'être revenu sur Tatooïne, du temps où je travaillais à la boutique de Watto en tant qu'esclave, même si mes souvenirs de cette période de ma vie n'étaient plus que des images floues. Alrick était en fait plus un esclavagiste qu'autre chose, surtout quand on savait la misère qu'il me payait.

Je me remis au travail et finis rapidement ce que j'avais à faire sur ce speeder-ci avant de sortir d'en dessous du véhicule. J'essuyai mes mains sales sur mon pantalons et bus une gorgée d'eau à la bouteille que je gardai toujours près de moi. Après cette petite pause, je pris mes outils et m'attaquai au speeder d'Hollander. La journée était loin d'être finie.

Elle se termina effectivement quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'Alrick décida qu'il était l'heure de fermer boutique. Il me jeta presque dehors, me disant que j'avais bien assez travaillé pour la journée et que je pouvais rentrer chez moi. Je retins avec peine un soupir et rangeai mes affaires avant de me changer et de quitter l'atelier sans demander mon reste.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque je mis un pied dehors. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel où des centaines de speeders circulaient et je me mis finalement en route vers l'arrêt de transport le plus proche. La boutique d'Alrick était située dans le district commerçant de la ville et il me fallait plus d'une heure pour regagner mon appartement. Enfin si je pouvais appeler appartement le taudit dans lequel je vivais…

Bientôt, j'atteignis un turbo-élévateur et l'empruntai pour me rendre sur la plateforme de transport. Quelques personnes attendaient déjà là deux adolescentes humaines portant des sacs discutaient avec entrain alors qu'un homme plutôt petit se plaignait de la lenteur des transport en commun et du monde qu'il y avait aux heures de pointe. La personne à qui l'homme parlait restait aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe et quand je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'un Sluissi, les mots d'Alrick me revinrent. Vraiment très patients oui… si j'avais été à sa place, je lui aurait déjà dit d'aller se faire voir.

Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre car le transport arriva bientôt. Je montai dans l'airbus avec les autres personnes attendant au même arrêt et la rame redémarra. Je tentai de trouver une place dans le transport bondé, je n'aurais pas dit non à un peu de repos après une longue journée comme celle que j'avais eu. Je trouvai miraculeusement un siège libre et me précipitai pour le prendre. La Force était de mon côté ce soir.

Je soupirai de contentement et étendis mes jambes. Il était rare que je trouve une place assise sur le chemin du retour. La plupart du temps je me retrouvais pris en sandwich entre deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas. C'était mon jour de chance.

J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre et laissai mon regard se perdre au dehors. Les phares des speeders venant de la direction opposée formaient une sorte de ligne lumineuse ininterrompue dans le ciel sombre, ligne dont je n'arrivai pas à détourner les yeux. Le trafic n'était pas aussi important que sur Coruscant mais la capitale était tout de même pleine d'activité.

Je vivais sur Gerrenthum sous le nom d'Akin Brayden depuis près de trois ans maintenant. Ça n'avait pas été facile de fabriquer cette fausse identité mais après deux années passées à voyager d'un bout à l'autre de la Galaxie pour échapper à l'Empire, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation. J'avais choisi Gerrenthum pour sa position dans la Bordure Extérieure et j'avais décidé d'y commencer une nouvelle vie.

J'avais d'abord passé quelques temps dans les quartiers les plus pauvres de la capitale afin de trouver quelqu'un susceptible de me procurer de faux papiers d'identité. Après trois jours et un coup de pouce de la Force, j'avais eu ce que je voulais. Je n'étais pas sûr que mon ancien maître aurait approuvé ma façon d'user de la Force mais il s'était agit d'une nécessité.

Une fois mes nouveaux papiers d'identité en main, je m'étais mis à la recherche d'un travail. J'avais toujours été bon en mécanique, en toute modestie et j'avais pensé que travailler pour un réparateur pourrait être une bonne idée. J'avais finalement trouver mon emploi actuel à la boutique d'Alrick et même si la paye n'était pas mirobolante, c'était assez pour me payer de qoi manger et le loyer de mon appartement. Ce n'était assurément pas un palace mais j'avais au moins un toit au-dessus de la tête.

La vie était plutôt simple. Pas très excitante ni facile et loin de celle que j'avais avant l'avènement de l'Empire mais au moins, j'étais en sécurité. Je me levai Tous les matins, allais au travail et rentrer le soir pour dîner et dormir. Je sortais parfois dans un bar de mon quartier, un endroit plutôt sympathique que j'avais trouvé peu de temps après mon arrivée sur Gerrenthum. Les employés étaient accueillants et surtout, ils ne m'avaient jamais interrogé sur mon passé. C'était ma vie à présent et je l'acceptais. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais d'aute choix de toute façon.

Je pense que le pire, c'était la solitude. Dans les premiers temps, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, trop heureux de ne plus être en cavale. J'avais savouré la sensation de pouvoir marcher dans la rue, au milieu d'une foule, sans avoir un esquadron de Storm Troopers à mes trousses. Je n'avais pas vécu dans un vrai logement depuis deux ans et c'était merveilleux pour moi d'avoir un endroit que je pouvais considérer comme chez moi.

Puis, le temps passant, je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais totalement seul. Je ne connaissais personne sur Gerrenthum et contacter mes amis auraient été dangereux, pour moi comme pour eux. j'avais au départ pensé que je m'habituerais à la solitude et ça avait été le cas. La plupart du temps, je n'y pensais pas vraiment. Je me levais, aller travailler, rentrai et recommençais le jour d'après, dans une routine monotone mais sûre.

J'avais finalement commencé à parler avec d'autres gens. Pas Alrick, mon patron n'était pas du genre bavard mais au bar où j'alais souvent après le travail, j'avais rencontré d'autres clients comme moi. Nous n'étions pas là pour boire et oublier notre misérable existence. Nous nous retrouvions deux à trois fois par semaine et parlions de tout et de rien : de notre travail, de notre famille, de l'Empire… nous étions tous brisés à notre manière et pendant ces quelques heures nous faisions le plein de sourires et de chaleur humaine.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais les appeler mes amis. Je n'avais qu'eux sur cette planète mais je ne pouvais comparer nos liens avec ceux qui m'avaient uni à mes amis et mon ancien maître. Je ne leur faisais pas assez confiance pour leur révéler ma véritable identité. Ils savaient que je leur cachais quelque chose mais ils ne me l'avaient jamais reproché. C'était une époque difficile pour nous tous finalement.

Malgré leur présence, je me sentais vraiment seul. Ma vie d'avant me manquait même si les dernières années de la République n'avait pas été les meilleures la Guerre des Clones, les combats… pourtant, à cette époque, j'avais un chez moi, un endroit où je me sentais en sécurité. J'avais des amis sur qui compter. Tout ça n'était plus à présent. L'Empire m'avait tout pris. Tous ceux que j'aimais, tout ce que j'avais avait disparu je ne savais où, laissant un grand vide dans ma vie. Je haïssais l'Empereur, je détestais l'Empire de toute mon âme. Je savais que la haine n'était pas un sentiment sain mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Après de longues minutes, j'arrivai finalement à mon arêt. Je me faufilai à travers la foule jusqu'à la porte et parvins à sortir du transport. Je frissonai en sentant le vent frais autour de moi. Les rues étaient noires de monde, la plupart des gens venant tout juste de finir leur journée de travail comme c'était mon cas. Je me fondis dans la foule et me demandai un instant si j'allais repasser chez moi avant de retrouver les autres. Je décidai de me rendre directement au bar car j'étais si fatigué que si je m'arrêtais chez moi ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je serais incapable de ressortir jusqu'au lendemain.

Quand j'entrai, je sentis l'atmosphère habituelle du bar m'entourer la chaleur contrastant avec le froid au dehors, les bruits de conversation et la musique en fond sonore. Je connaissais cet endroit par cœur et il m'apportait un sentiment de réconfort, comme un point de repère dans ma vie qui n'avait plus vraiment de sens. Je scrutai la foule à la recherche d'une table de libre lorsque mon regard croisa celui d'un homme plutô grand et aux cheveux bruns que je reconnus instantanément.

« Tallan. » le saluai-je en prenant place face à lui.

« Akin, comment vas-tu ? » m'interrogea-t-il.

« Bien mais épuisé, Alrick m'a encore tuer à la tâche aujourd'hui. » répondis-je tout en faisant signe à la serveuse.

Andra, une femelle Twi'lek se dirigea vers nous et me salua d'un sourire. Elle était la première personne dont j'avais fait la connaissance juste après m'être installé ici, il y avait de cela trois ans et elle avait toujours été quelque peu surprotectrice envers moi. Elle était mon aînée de quelques années et avait toujours agit comme une grande sœur à mon égard. Cela ne m'avait jamais dérangé, au contraire. Je ne l'admettrais jamais, fier et indépendant que j'étais mais c'était réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un qui tenait à moi comme ça. Elle ne s'était jamais imposé dans ma vie, elle était seulement un regard attentif veillant sur moi de loin. Je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire, du moins l'aurais-je fait si je me confiais effectivement à quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Une bière. » indiquai-je.

« Oh, Akin Brayden qui commande une bière mais que se passe-t-il ? » remarqua Tallan avec sarcasm.

« très drôle. » rétorquai-je en roulant des yeux. « J'ai eu une dure journée et j'ai besoin de me détendre, pas de quoi en faire un plat. »

« Alors ça sera une bière. » conclut Andra, coupant cours à notre chamaillerie.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar et je me tournai vers Tallan. Nous commençâmes à parler de notre journée, de notre travail. Tallan était conducteur de taxi-speeder, l'un des rares humains qu'il restait, c'était majoritairement des droïdes maintenant. Tallan m'avait raconté qu'il était auparavant pilote pour une compagnie de transport, navigant sur des cargos effectuant des voyages interplanétaires. Aux toutes premières heures de l'Empire, ses employeurs avaient été accusés de faire du transport de marchandises illégales et la compagnyie avait été liquidée, les employés licenciés. A ce moment-là, Tallan avait dû quitter son monde natal et s'était installé sur Gerrenthum.

Il était toujours celui d'entre nous qui avait des informations intéressantes à partager à propos de ses journées. Je passais les miennes à réparer des engins à droite à gauche et les speeders n'étaient pas réputés pour être très bavards. Les clients de Tallan l'étaient, par contre. Ils étaient notre plus grande source d'informations sur ce qu'il se passait dans la Galaxie. Notre accès à l'Holonet était limité. Je n'avais pas de station chez moi et même si nous avions pu y accéder autant que nous le voulions, les informations y circulant étaient vraisemblablement filtrées par la censure impériale.

Ce jour-là, Tallan me fit un rapport des récents évènements mais il n'y avait rien eu d'exceptionnels en dehors de quelques accords commerciaux et d'autres mesures restreignant notre liberté déjà bien limitée. L'Empereur avait donné un discours devant le Sénat, réaffirmant sa volonté d'éradiquer toute forme de rébellion et de condamner tout acte portant atteinte à la paix et à la sécurité dans l'Empire. Rien de bon pour un fugitif comme moi. Je me demandais d'ailleurs s'il y avait toujours une prime sur ma tête… je devrais vérifier, un de ces jours.

Andra m'apporta finalement ma boisson et nous échangeâmes quelques mots. Puisqu'elle devait retourner travailler, je repris ma conversation avec Tallan jusqu'à ce qu'une troisième personne nous rejoigne.

Niala était un autre des membres de notre petit groupe. C'était une Togruta originaire de Shili et comme beaucoup d'entre nous, elle avait été forcée de quitter son monde natal pour sauver sa vie. Il y avait de cela près de trois ans, une vague de manifestations avait commencé à s'élever au sein de plusieurs tribus sur Shili. Depuis le début du règne de Palpatine, les non-humains étaient injustement traités, sans restriction que ce soit de la part de L'empire, qui encourageait même ce genre de comportement. Des espèces comme les Twi'lek et les Togruta étaient même vendu en tant qu'esclaves, principalement par les Hutt.

Indignés par le manque de réaction de l'Empire, plusieurs clans avaient commencé à se révolter. Malheureusement, éradiquer toute forme de rébellion était l'une des priorités de Palpatine. Peu après les premières manifestations, des troupes impériales avaient été envoyées sur Shili, les tribus contestataires attaquées. L'une d'elles était celle de Niala.

Je me souvenais du jour où elle m'avait raconté son histoire. J'avais été choqué par la violence des impériaux mais pas si surpris que ça, en fin de compte. J'avais vu l'émergence de ce régime totalitaire, tout au long de la Guerre des Clones et durant les années où j'avais été pourchassé dans la Galaxie, par l'Empire qui me voulait, mort ou vif. J'admirais le courage de ces Togruta, décider de se rebeller contre l'Empire n'avait pas dû être un choix facile. En tant qu'ancien esclave, je détestais les personne permettant son existence. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être privé de sa liberté liberté d'agir, de parler, de penser par soi-même. N'être rien d'autre qu'une marchandise, un objet.

Il était vrai que j'avais été un esclave jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans seulement, jusqu'à ce que Maître Jinn me trouve et me libère. Pourtant, je me souvenais toujours des années où ma mère et moi avions été la propriété de Gardula la Hutt et qu'elle avait la manie de nous battre pour un oui ou pour un non. Cette cruauté dans son regard, ce contentement sadique. Je pouvais le sentir à travers la Force, même si j'ignorais à cette époque que je l'utilisais. C'était douloureux et révoltant.

C'était mon passé d'esclave qui me permettait de comprendre la colère du clan de Niala. Un tas de gens pense que l'esclavage est une chose révoltante. Pourtant, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est effectivement révoltant, humiliant et condamnable tant que vous n'avez pas été un esclave vous-même.

Les heures qui suivirent l'arrivée de Niala furent plus qu'agréables. C'était toujours bon de passé du temps avec mes amis, ils étaient comme une lumière dans ma vie, même si c'était complètement mélodramatique ainsi formulé. C'était vrai, toutefois. J'avais conscience que je n'avais jamais été honnête avec eux concernant mon passé. Ils me connaissaient sous l'identité d'Akin Brayden et ça serait toujours le cas. Je ne pouvais pas leur révéler que mon vrai nom était Anakin Skywalker. C'était trop dangereux, pour eux comme pour moi.

Alors que l'heure avançait, je sentais la fatigue peser sur moi. J'avais eu une longue journée de travail et nous parlions depuis près de trois heures à présent. Je jetai un coup d'œil au chrono que j'avais au poignet pour voir qu'il était minuit passé.

« Je suis désolé mais je pense que je devrais rentrer. » admis-je à Niala et Tallan. « Je commence à l'aube demain et je ne suis pas sûr qu'Alrick serait ravi si je m'endormais sous un speeder. »

« Encore. » plaisanta Tallan.

« Hey, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! » protestai-je. « Et tout ça parce que tu m'avais tenu éveillé la veille pour je ne sais plus quelle foutu raison ! »

« Surveille ton langage, Brayden. » me réprimanda une voi derrière moi.

Je sursautai en reconnaissant Andra que je n'avais pas entendu arriver. Mes réflexes souffraient du manque d'entraînement, il fallait vraiment que je passe plus de temps à méditer. Même si la méditation n'était pas vraiment ce que je préférais…

« D'accord, je m'en vais puisque plus personne ne veux de moi ici. » déclarai-je avec emphase.

« Oh pauvre petite chose. » me taquina Tallan.

« Va te faire voir. » grognai-je.

« Ton langage ! » s'exclamèrent Andra et Niala d'une même voix.

« Je vous aime aussi. » répondis-je avec un sourire stupide. « Bien, je suis parti cette fois. Bonne nuit à tous. »

« Bonne nuit. » répondit Andra.

« A plus tard. » ajoutèrent Tallan et Niala.

Je leur adressai un dernier signe et me dirigeai vers la sortie du bar. Je frissonnai lorsque je sentis le vent froid m'entourer et replaçai correctement ma cape sur mes épaules et me mis en route vers l'arrêt de bus aérien le plus proche.

Les rues étaient beaucoup moins bondées que trois heures plus tôt, seules quelques personnes étaient encore dehors, se rendant vers leur destination en silence, les yeux rivés au sol. C'était une attitude répendue par ici, cet endroit n'était pas sûr et il n'était pas impossible de rencontrer des individus de réputation douteuse. Pourtant, je marchais en regardant droit devant moi. Ce n'était pas la vermine trainant par ici qui allait me faire peur…

'Ton orgueil, Anakin, il causera ta perte un jour… ou la mienne, plus vraisemblablement.' Pus-je imaginer mon ancien maître déclarer.

Je grimaçai, fichues sermons. Après toutes ces années, je pouvais encore les entendre dans ma tête. Je me demandais si c'était un signe de folie… mais après tout, il m'avait réprimandé tant de fois que toutes les fois où il m'avait fait la morale étaient probablement encrées dans mon inconscient.

Je souris à la pensée de mon ancien maître. Il me manquait beaucoup. Malgré nos fréquents désaccords, il avait été mon mentor pendant près d'une décénie et m'avait appris tout ce qu'il savait. je le respectais profondément. Il me manquait vraiment, tout comme mes amis, le Temple… mais la tristesse avait déjà commencé à faire place à une sorte de mélancolie douce amère.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque je sentis une perturbation dans la Force. Je me figeai, cela faisait des lustres que je n'avais rien senti de tel. Mes sens se concentrèrent sur ce sentiment instantanément, mon sens du danger avait toujours été grand. Et très utile, en de nombreuses occasions.

Je fermai les yeux et me plongeai dans la Force, scannant les environs. Je revins brutalement à la réalité lorsque je sentis un nouveau flash de danger. Toutefois, il n'était pas pour moi mais dirigé vers quelqu'un d'autre et la Force voulait que je le suive. Ce que je fis.

La source du danger se trouvait à deux bloks de là où j'étais, je me mis donc à courir pour l'atteindre. Je pus bientôt distinguer des tirs de blaster. C'était mauvais signe…

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… » marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Je continuai pourtant de courir. Je devais suivre l'appel de la Force, comme je l'avais toujours fait. En arrivant plus près de l'endroit d'où provenait le danger, je reconnus le bruit caractéristique de blasters impériaux. Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas bon du tout…

Je tournai à un angle de rue et me figeai sur place, de surprise et peut-être même de peur en voyant ce qu'il se passait devant moi.

« Par la Force… » pensai-je, sans voix.


	2. When we first met

Bonjour à tous ! Vous ne l'attendiez peut-être plus mais voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à le publier mais je vous laisse le lire dès à présent !

Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alert ça me touche beaucoup et me donne toujours la patate pour continuer à traduire. Je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement maintenant que les vacances sont là. Merci encore et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Le titre du chapitre signifie "Quand nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois" et a été inspiré d'une chanson de Katy Perry.

oxoOoxo

Chapitre 2 - « When we first met »

[ Point de vue de Padmé }

Je regardai furtivement par-dessus mon épaule alors que je sortais du spacioport au Nord de la capitale de Gerrenthum. Je me fondis dans la foule de voyageurs, tentant de passer inaperçue. C'était devenu une sorte de seconde nature au cours de ces quatre dernières années, être une silhouette parmi les silhouette, être aussi silencieuse qu'un souffle, me fondre dans les ombres. C'était une question de vie ou de mort et j'avais vite appris à faire profil bas.

Le soleil brillait lorsque j'atteignis l'extérieur du spacioport et je m'arrêtai un instant pour profiter de la sensation de chaleur sur ma peau. Un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage et je pensais que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas souri ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici pluslongtemps cependant, je devais rester en mouvement pour éviter toute attention impériale. Pas qu'une femme profitant du soleil était quelque chose d'inhabituel mais on ne savait jamais.

Je me mis alors en route vers l'arrêt de transport le plus proche, me remémorant les instructions que m'avait donné mon contact. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue sur Gerrenthum auparavant mais il me fallait m'adapter très vite comme à chaque fois que j'arrivais sur une nouvelle planète. J'attendis quelque minutes avant qu'un bus aérien arrive. Je montai à l'intérieur et trouvai un siège où m'assoir. Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela allait me prendre pour atteindre ma destination alors je gardai un oeil sur le nom des stations affichés sur un petit écran. Le transport était peu rempli, s'était le début de l'après-midi et l'heure de pointe était encore loin.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps puisque j'arrivais après vingt minutes seulement. Je sortis du transport et regardai autour de moi pour me rendre compte que j'étais arrivée dans un quartier plutôt animé. Les bâtiments étaient assez hauts mais pas très récents et tout type d'espèces, humains, humanoïdes et aliens, composaient la foule. Cela ressemblait à l'un des quartiers des classes moyennes sur Coruscant. Pas le plus inférieur, ni le plus pauvre ou le plus dangereux mais les personnes qui vivaient là n'étaient pas parmi les plus riches. Des magasins de toute sorte, des restaurants, des bars et des blocs d'immeubles se partageaient l'espace.

D'un coup d'oeil, je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait aucune présence impériale dans les alentours mais ne voyant rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire, je me mis en route vers mon auberge, suivant les indications que j'avais reçues. Je les avais apprises par coeur lors de mon voyage dans le vaisseau cargot avant de détruire le datapad que m'avait donné mon contact. J'étais habituée à cette procédure ; obtenir des informations sur un endroit où je pourrais rester quelques jours, quelques semaines quand j'étais chanceuse, détruire ensuite toute trace de ses informations et partir pour la planète suivante. J'étais en cavale depuis quatre ans maintenant et j'étais vraiment lasse de cette situation. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas d'autre choix si je voulais rester en vie. Je n'avais pas vu ma famille depuis plus de deux ans et ils me manquaient vraiment. Je faisais pourtant tout pour préserver leur sécurité

J'atteignis finalement ma destination et restai un instant devant les marches. L'auberge n'avait rien de luxueuse mais c'était le genre d'endroit où je séjournais habituellement sur toutes les planètes sur lesquelles j'avais vécu. Je retrouvais mes esprits et montai les marches avant de pousser la porte et entrer dans l'auberge.

J'arrivais dans un hall minuscule et peu salubre. Face à moi se trouvait le comptoir de la réception derrière lequel un Nothoiin et une humaine aux cheveux sombres disputaient une partie de cartes tout en suivant distraitement un programme sur l'HoloNet. Ils discutaient activement d'un sujet apparemment important mais s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils m'entendirent arriver. L'humaine fronça les sourcils mais son compagnon Nothoiin m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, feignant la joie à la perfection.

« B'jour m'dame, bienv'nu dans not' humble auberge. Qu'est-ce j'peux faire pour vous? » demanda-t-il dans un basic teinté d'un fort accent.

« J'ai une réservation pour une chambre. » répondis-je tout en essayant de me plonger dans le rôle que j'étais censée jouer.

Cette fois-ci, mon identité d'emprunt était celle d'une jeune veuve proche de la trentaine qui avait quitté sa planète d'origine, Corellia, après avoir perdu son mari et son fils dans un accident de speeder. Après la disparition de ceux qu'elle aimait, elle avait tout perdu et, ne parvenant pas à trouver de travail sur Corellia, elle était partie pour une nouvelle planète.

« Quel est vot'nom? »

« Ami Elley. » répondis-je.

Je vis le Nothooin regarder sur un datapad qui contenait assurément la liste des réservations et lorsqu'il trouva mon nom, il leva les yeux vers moi.

« En effet, vot'nom est sur la liste. » acquiesça-t-il. « Vous avez la chambre 154. Ayryn, tu peux amener M'dame Elley à sa chambre? »

La femme aux cheveux sombres marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible mais s'empara tout de même des clés que son employeur lui tendait.

« Sui-vez moi. » dit-elle sans amabilité dans son ton.

Je ne dis rien et lui emboîta le pas. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers des escaliers sur notre gauche, le bâtiment était apparemment démuni d'ascenceur ou de turbo élévateur. Nous montâmes deux étages avant d'arriver dans un long et étroit couloir. Je suivais toujours mon guide improvisé qui demeurait silencieuse. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant la porte arborant le numéro 154. Elle glissa la clé magnétique dans la serrure,la porte coulissa et m'invita à l'intérieur comme si j'avais été une invité de marque. Je souris intérieurement, si elle savait…

Je franchis la porte et entrai dans la chambre avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qui allait être mon chez moi pour les jours, voir les semaines à venir. Derrière moi, la femme était toujours silencieuse. Je me tournai vers elle et elle me tendit la clé dont je m'emparai.

« Si besoin , la réception est ouverte à toute heure du jour. »

« Et combien d'heure standard compte une journée sur cette planète? » demandai-je distraitement.

Elle me fixa un instant comme si j'avais posé la question la plus stupide du monde et répondit d'un ton condescendant :

« Vingt-quatre heures standard, madame. »

« Merci. » dis-je simplement en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air exaspéré.

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et quitta finalement la chambre. Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, je poussai un soupir. Je laissai mon sac de voyage tomber au sol et m'allongeai sur le lit, ne prêtant même pas attention à la fermeté du matelas. Je regardai une nouvelle fois autour de moi pour voir l'état général de ma chambre. Ça n'était pas pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. La peinture des murs s'étaient effacées avec les années et il y avait quelques fissures ici et là mais la pièce était étonnemment chaleureuse. Il se pourrait que j'aime cette endroit avec le temps.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain adjaçante. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage et la sensation de fraîcheur sur ma peau me fit du bien. Je levai les yeux vers le mirroir et examinai mon reflet un instant.

Des yeux sombres me fixaient en retour d'un regard scrutateur. Il y avait longtemps, ils étaient d'un marron lumineux, ma mère disant qu'ils brillaient d'une lueur de passion lorsque je donnai un discours du temps où j'étais Reine de Naboo. A présent, ils étaient plus sombres, presque noirs, la lueur de passion depuis longtemps disparue. Ne restaient plus que méfiance, lassitude et une touche de résignation cynique. Mes cheveux étaient noirs, une teinture que j'avais appliquée avant d'embarquer dans le vaisseau cargo en quittant Talasea, planète où j'avais rencontré mon contact. Ma peau était pâle après six semaines passées dans la Cité des Nuages, sur Bespin, où le soleil n'était jamais visible. J'avais presque l'apparence d'un fantôme.

Un sourire d'autodérision apparut sur mon visage. Je savais que je n'étais plus la belle Padmé Amidala, Sénatrice de Naboo au Sénat Galactique. Il ne s'agissait pas de fierté mal placée. J'avais plusieurs fois entendu mes colègues au Sénat parler de ma soit-disante beauté au fil des années et j'en avais conscience, pour être honnête. Je ne pensais pas être la plus belle femme de la Galaxie, loin de là. J'avais pourtant vu l'effet que mon physique provoquait chez certains hommes et il me fallait admettre que je l'avais parfois utilisé à mon avantage.

Je détournai les yeux du mirroir et retournai dans la chambre. Je commençai à déballer mes maigres possessions et les plaçai dans l'armoire de la chambre. Je ne possédai que quelques tenues plus pratiques qu'esthétiques, quelques paires de chaussures tout aussi fonctionnelles et quelques accessoires pour coiffer mes cheveux mais rien de très sofistiqué. C'était bien loin des robes, tenues et tout l'attirail que j'avais lorsque j'étais Reine et Sénatrice de ma planète d'origine. J'aimais les vêtements, les accessoires, les coiffures, j'étais une femme après tout. Pourtant, je savais que je ne pouvais plus me permettre de telles fantaisies depuis que j'étais en cavale.

La dernière chose que je sortai de mon bagage fut le blaster que je gardais toujours caché sur moi. J'avais appris à me servir d'une arme lors de l'entraînement que j'avais reçu avant d'entammer mon mandat sénatorial, dans le but de me défendre. J'étais plutôt douée avec une arme tout comme au combat au corps à corps. J'avais toujours sous-estimé cet entraînement durant mes années dans la politique, excepté lorsqu'il avait fallu que je me défende contre des hommes trop insistants pour leur propre bien.

Au cours des quatre dernières années, pourtant, j'avais été très reconnaissante de cet entraînement. Avant, je ne me serais jamais engagée dans un combat. Je prônais la discussion, les négociations et la diplomatie, j'étais même bien connue au Sénat pour cet aspect de ma personnalité. Ma campagne d'opposition au projet de création d'une armée de la République avant la Guerre des Clones parlait de lui-même. Tout ça, c'était avant. Avant l'avènement de l'Empire, avant Palpatine, le Chancelier Suprême de la grande République Galactique que j'avais personnellement recommandé lorsque la Fédération du Commerce avait envahi Naboo, avant que ce traitre ne devienne empereur.

A la pensée de Palpatine, je sentis une vague de colère naître dans ma poitrine et je serrai les poings. Par la Force, je haïssais cette vermine de Sith de tout mon être. C'était de sa faute. Toute la misère actuelle dans la Galaxie était de son fait. La soif de pouvoir, le mépris pour des principes fondamentaux tels que la liberté et la justice, le règne de la terreur... Voilà ce qui contrôlait la Galaxie depuis cinq ans maintenant. Palpatine gouvernait son Empire d'une main de fer, même les systèmes les plus éloignés se soumettait à son contrôle. Il ne restait plus rien de la République.

La tristesse fit bientôt place à la colère et je m'approchai de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je posai mon front contre la vitre et regardai la rue en contre-bas, toujours pleine de monde. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber mais nous n'étions pas parmi les niveaux les plus haut de la ville, il disparaissait donc plus tôt. Cet endroit me rappelait Coruscant en quelque sorte et une vague de nostalgie menaça de me submerger. Mes années en tant que Sénatrice de Naboo avaient été loin d'être de tout repos. Entre les tentatives d'assassinat dont j'avais été victime, la création de l'armée de clones, la guerre... J'avais tout de même aimé vivre dans la capitale, au 500 Republica et ce temps-là me manquait.

Je me souvenais de tous ces jours que j'avais passé au Sénat, tentant de privilégier un dialogue pacifique aux combats. Combien de milliards de vies avaient été perdues au cours de ces trois ans ? Les clones, les civils... Même les Jedi qui avaient toujours été les garants de la paix et de la justice dans la Galaxie avaient été forcés de se joindre aux combats. Toutes ces pertes pour rien. Comment aurions -nous pu savoir que toute cette guerre faisait partie du plan de Palpatine ? Alors que nous étions occupés à sauver notre si chère République, il en avait profité pour prendre le contrôle de la Galaxie, abusant de la confiance que nous avions placée en lui. Nous aurions dû nous en rendre compte. J'ignorais comment mais nous aurions dû.

Cette guerre n'avait pas eu de sens dès le début mais elle était le résultat de notre système depuis trop longtemps corrompu. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, j'avais cru en la victoire de la démocratie, les ténèbres ne pouvaient gagner. Je ne voulais pas admettre que le système que je chérissais depuis tant d'années s'écroulait déjà devant mes yeux. Il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire pour l'empêcher. J'imaginais pourtant que la paix allait revenir et que la République se relèverait.

Le jour où Palpatine s'était auto-proclâmé Empereur avait été le pire jour de ma vie. Il était dès lors impossible de nier que c'était la fin de la République pour qui tant de personnes avaient donné leur vie. C'était le jour où notre liberté était morte.

Je savais que mes pensées ressemblaient à celle d'une femme sans espoir. Il était vrai que dans les premiers temps de l'Empire, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, moi-même ainsi que d'autres sénateurs avions tenté d'organiser une rebellion. La flamme de la démocratie et notre soif de liberté brûlaient toujours en nous. Désormais, cinq ans plus tard, cette flamme n'existait plus en moi. Toutes ces années que j'avais passé à fuire d'une planète à l'autre pour rester en vie avait détruit le peu de foi qu'il me restait en un retour de la démocratie. L'Empire était trop puissant. Peut-être que cette flamme existait encore quelque part dans les profondeurs de mon âme brisée. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'heure pour elle de renaître. Aujourd'hui, j'étais juste lasse de fuir, je n'aspirais qu'à trouver un endroit sûr, être en sécurité pour recommencer à vivre. Plus d'aspirations politiques, juste le souhaît d'une vie meilleure. Je voulais seulement que l'Empire m'oublie... Même si je savais que c'était impossible après ce que j'avais fait.

Je me souvenais du jour où, avec d'autres sénateurs, j'avais découvert la réelle place de Palpatine dans tout ce gâchi, le rôle qu'il avait joué bien avant de prendre le pouvoir et le sentiment de désespoir qui s'en était suivi. Nous savions qu'il nous avait manipulés pendant toutes ces années. nous ne savions pas jusqu'à quel point c'était vrai. Peu de personnes connaissaient la vérité mais nous ne l'avions jamais partager. Porter de telles accusations dans une Galaxie où l'Empire contrôlait tout aurait été du suicide. Pourtant, nous ne pouvions rester là sans rien faire devant cette réalisation. Nous avions tenté quelque chose... mais je ne préférais pas y penser. Ca avait été l'idée la plus stupide que nous n'avions jamais eu, un acte désespéré dont je payais encore le prix aujourd'hui.

Je me détournai de la fenêtre et regardai l'heure à mon chrono. Il était presque l'heure de dîner. Mon estomac le confirma en émettant un bruit étrange et je décidai de sortir pour manger quelque chose. J'enfilai ma cape noire, plaçai mes faux papiers d'identité ainsi que quelques crédits dans une poche, un blaster dans l'autre.

Je descendi dans le hall et passai près du bureau de la réception où la femme qui m'avait accueilli regardait toujours l'HoloNet, seule désormais. Je ne lui payais guère attention et me dirigeai vers l'extérieur.

L'air frais me fit frissonner et je levai les yeux vers le ciel pour voir qu'il faisait maintenant nuit. Je me mis en marche et observai les alentours afin de trouver un endroit où manger. Les rues étaient plus bondées qu'auparavant, me faisant me sentir en sécurité. j'avais appris à aimer les endroits pleins de monde, il était plus difficile de trouver quelqu'un au milieu de centaines d'autres personnes.

Je trouvai finalement un dinner qui me semblait décent et décidai de m'y rendre. Je poussai la porte et entrai. L'endroit était presque plein mais il restait malgré tout des places libres ici et là. Je pris place à l'une d'elle et bientôt, un droïde arriva pour prendre ma commande. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au menu et après que j'eus dit ce que je voulais, le droïde partit.

Je pri mon repas en silence ce qui paraissait finalement logique puisqque j'étais seule. La solitude et le silence étaient devenus de fidèles compagnons et je m'étais habitué à leur présence désormais. Je ne m'étai jamais permis de m'attacher à un être dont j'aurais pu mettre la vie en danger, je restai donc la plupart du temps seule... Force, mes mots sonnaient vraiment désespérés !

Lorsque j'eus fini mon plat, je décidai de rentrer à ma chambre. J'étais vraiment fatiguée après mon voyage depuis Talasea et mon humeur morose n'aidait pas. Je payai et sortis du dinner sans demander mon reste. Je marchai sur les trottoirs, moins bondés que quelques heures plus tôt. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réalisai pas tout de suite que je venais de dépasser mon auberge. Je continuai ma route et finis par relever les yeux pour regarder autour de moi.

Je n'étais plus sur l'avenue principale mais dans une rue plus sombre et plus étroite. j'étais si perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu que j'étais allée trop loin. Je me fustigeai intérieurement et fis demi-tour. Ce fut à cet instant que je l'entendis.

Au départ, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'entendais mais plus le bruit se faisait présent plus mes doutes se confirmaient. Des bruits de pas sur le sol. Martelants et réguliers.

Mon sang se figea. Je connaissais ce son. Je le connaissais trop bien.

C'était le bruit d'un squadron de troupes. Des troupes inpériales.

Et ils étaient là pour moi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils allaient bien vite découvrir mon identité. Je cessai de penser et me mis à courir dans la direction opposée. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais l'important était de partir le plus loin possible. Courir, toujours plus loin.

Je me fiais à mon instinct qui sembla pourtant me faire défaut lorsqu'un mur me barra le chemin. C'était une impasse. Je regardai frénétiquement autour de moi à la recherche d'une sorti. Ce n'était pas possible. Après quatre ans passés à fuir, je ne pouvais pas me laisser piéger par une fichue impasse !

J'aperçus plusieurs containers sur la droite et allai me cacher derrière. J'entendis les Stormtrooper entrer dans l'allée et attrapai silencieusement mon blaster, prête à me défendre. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour croire que j'avais tout bonnement disparu. Il n'y avais nulle part où aller en dehors de ma cachette, je devais donc les prendre par surprise.

« Amidala, nous savons que vous êtes là. » afirma l'un des trooper d'une voix claire mais ferme. « Vous devez en avoir assez de fuir. Rendez-vous et nous serons indulgents. »

Je ris intérieurement. Indulgents, étaient-ils sérieux ? je savais que les soldats impériaux n'étaient pas les êtres les plus intelligents de la Galaxie mais certaines de leurs réflexions me faisaient parfois grincer des dents. Et par la Force, n'avaient-ils pas compris que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de me rendre ?

Je bondis soudain de derrière le container et ne leur laissai pas le temps de réagir. J'avais déjà abattu deux gardes avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire le moindre mouvement. Ils n'étaient plus que deux à présent. J'aurais pu me sentir offensée si je n'avais pas été si occupée à essayer de rester en vie. Après quatre ans et tous les Stormtroopers que j'avais laissé les mains vide derrière moi, ils n'envoyaient toujours que quatre hommes pour me capturer ? Désagréable !

Les deux clones furent pourtant plus rapides que moi et j'entendis un tir de blaster passer près de ma tête. Trop près. Je tirai en retour mais ils avaient eu le temps de se cacher derrière une benne et l'un de leurs tirs avait détruit le plus gros des containers derrière lequel j'avais auparavant trouvé refuge. Je me précipitai derrière ce qu'il restait de ma cachette et l'échange de tirs reprit

Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine alors que l'adrénaline courait dans mes veines. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation d'urgence. Même si je vivais toujours sous pression, ma dernière rencontre avec l'Empire remontait tout de même à quelques mois. Mes réflexes ne s'étaient pas affaibli tirer, se cacher, éviter un un projectile, tirer à nouveau… j'agissais à l'instinct, comme si j'avais été un droïde et que me défendre avait été un programme implanté dans mon système. Il était parfois effrayant de voir comme tuer pour survivre ne dérangeait plus ma conscience. J'étais de ces personnes qui croyaient que chaque vie était précieuse. Les soldats impériaux ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres après tout et n'avaient rien de personnel contre moi, ils ne méritaient apparemment pas de mourir. Pendant la guerre, pourtant, j'avais de trop nombreuses fois appris que des sacrifices étaient nécessaires. Les conditions dans lesquelles je vivais ne me permettaient pas d'épargner la vie de personnes voulant me capturer. J'étais alors devenue ce que je redoutais le plus. Je ne prenais certes aucun plaisir à tuer mais ma conscience ne considérait plus cela comme un meurtre de sang froid.

Un tir bien placé atteignit soudainement le container derrière lequel je me cachais et le choc m'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Mon dos heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd et je grimaçai de douleur. Je parvins à me relever pour voir les deux clones tout proches. Je tirai sur celui de droite mais le manquai. Stang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Je n'entendis pas le tir de l'autre soldat, trop concentrée sur son collègue. Je m'en rendis compte lorsque je sentis une violente douleur dans mon abdomen. Totalement ahurie, je restai un moment immobile. Le projectile laser me fit chanceler et j'en lâchai presque mon blaster. Ce moment de distraction fut assez pour que le clone me tire dans le genou. Je m'effondrai ainsi avec un grognement de douleur.

Mon instinct me disait de courir mais c'était inutile. J'étais toujours dans ce maudit cul-de-sac avec, entre moi et la seule sortie, deux Stormtroopers. Je savais que c'était la fin. Je ne comprenais pas comment je n'avais pas pu me sortir de là, j'avais affronté bien pire au cours de ces quatre dernières années. Il était vrai que j'étais fatiguée, à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement. J'avais pensé que l'adrénaline me donnerait assez de forces pour m'échapper. Je m'étais apparement trompé.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon abdomen pour voir que celle de mes mains couvrant la blessure était pleine de sang. Mon genou me faisait mal à en mourir et je pouvais sentir les battements de mon cœur dans tout mon être. J'étais sûre que le premier tir avait touché un organe vital, mon estomac ou je ne savais quoi, devant tout le sang que je perdais. La peur me permettait en quelques sortes de rester lucide mais la douleur menaçait de me submerger.

J'entendis à nouveau des tirs de blaster mais ils n'étaient pas dirigés contre moi cette fois. Je levai les yeux et vis une troisième silhouette dans l'impasse. Ainsi qu'une lumière bleue. La douleur dépassait toute autre sensation mais étrangement je savais que cette silhouette était là pour m'aider. Je devenais peut-être folle avec la douleur mais je n'avais rien à perdre. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que d'être capturée par l'Empire… pas vrai ?

Alors que je tentais de rester consciente, je vi l'un des clones voler par-dessus ma tête et s'écraser sur le mur de brique derrière moi. Je regardai son corps inerte, stupéfaite. Est-ce que ce clone venait-il bien de voler, vraiment voler, devant mes yeux sans aucune explication logique ? c'était comme si une force invisible l'avait poussé violemment.

Un nouveau sursaut de douleur me ramena à la réalité et je serrai les dents. Des points lumineux commençaient à apparaître devant mes yeux et je dus faire un grand effort pour rester consciente. J'entendis deux nouveaux tirs de blaster, un cri de douleur et… plus rien. L'impasse était à nouveau calme. Je pouvais entendre mon souffle anarchique, les bruits distants de la ville et… des pas. Ils se dirigeaient vers moi. Une vague de peur s'empara de moi mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. mes jambes refusaient de me porter, mon genou n'était que douleur et tout le sang que j'avais perdu me rendais faible. Je priai alors la Force que cette personne ne me veuille pas de mal.

Une silhouette apparut finalement devant mes yeux et se pencha sur moi. Ma vue était brouillée et il m'était difficile de distinguer avec exactitude le visage de cette personne. La lumière bleue était toujours là mais je ne savais pas d'où elle venait et elle disparut bientôt. La personne s'agenouilla près de moi et je le fixai, incapable de détourner le regard.

Ce fut à cet instant que je rencontrai son regard. Deux yeux bleus perçants mais inquiets. Je n'avais jamais vu un regard aussi bleu… jamais rien d'aussi bleu… c'était comme sauter dans un océan clair et pur qui aurait laver tout le sang, toute la douleur… mon esprit commençait à perdre pied et je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'était fixer ces yeux bleus. C'était comme si j'avais été avalée par un océan, un lac… comme ceux dans la Contrée des Lacs sur Naboo… et la peur disparut. J'ignorai pourquoi. Je fixai ses yeux bleus qui appartenaient à une personne qui aurait pu vouloir me tuer. Pourtant, je faisais inconsciemment confiance à ses yeux, comme si une chose aussi pure ne pouvait faire de mal.

L'homme me parlait, sûrement pour me demander si j'allais bien ou s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi. Je ne pouvais répondre, mon cerveau refusant de marcher normalement, la douleur rendant mes pensées confuses. Un nouveau spasme de douleur me traversa le corps et je ne pus réprimer un cri. L'homme était désormais plus proche et il écarta délicatement ma main compressant la blessure à mon abdomen. Sentant l'odeur du sang, je fus soudain nauséeuse et ma tête tourna. Mes forces s'évanouir et tout devint noir.

Je ne sentis alors plus rien.


End file.
